


just not near enough like me

by CourtneyCourtney



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCourtney/pseuds/CourtneyCourtney
Summary: Will should have known better. Just because Lucas wanted to rush in and rescue him once didn't mean he'd want to keep doing it forever. Not when he could be with a girl who could save herself from the monsters.(or, Will Byers pines post-S2)





	just not near enough like me

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get uhhhh a Byclair ship manifesto? Just an old-school LiveJournal page over-analyzing every one of their canon interactions throughout the series? (I couldn't find one on Tumblr, but if it's there, point it out to me.)
> 
> Title from Eisley's "Telescope Eyes" (my Sad Girl Jam since 2003)

Will Byers thinks he should have known better. Just because Lucas wanted to rush in and rescue him once didn't mean he'd want to keep doing it forever. Not when he could be with a girl who could save herself from the monsters.

When he first came back from the Upside Down, the Party had told him all about what he'd missed. They'd told him about how Lucas had gone off alone to rush the gate and get him back. Will tried not to let it show, but his heart had felt like the wings of a hummingbird then, banging against his ribcage and leaping around his chest. Lucas was coming for him. All his friends were, and he loves them so much for it, but Lucas was first. Lucas wouldn't let anything stop him. The thought made him so happy; he kept it close on the nights when everything felt sick and scary and wrong. He thought about Lucas as he was fighting to fall asleep, and just for a while, everything felt like it would be okay.

But of course Will couldn't win that fight. The visions come with a vengeance, threatening to claw everything good and hopeful out of Will's chest. He fights and he fights, but giving it his all just isn't enough. Sometimes Will just isn't strong enough.

His friends are, though. His friends and his family never leave him, never let him suffer alone even when he's more Mind Flayer than himself.

But it feels different this time, and Will doesn't really understand why until he sees Lucas and Max pair off at the Snow Ball. His heart falls into his stomach, but in Will's mind, it makes sense. He heard about their relationship and how much they bonded while Will was battling his own demons. It's irritating, but mostly it makes Will sad that he missed out. It feels like he isn't really living his own life sometimes.

They're better together though, Will tells himself. She's nice and smart and tough enough to take on Billy. Lucas would have gotten sick of saving Will eventually. He's better off with Max because of how similar they are, how she can give and take in ways Will can't. Will was never going to be what Lucas needed. He was always going to need help fighting off the monsters.


End file.
